


Eridan's Day at The Pool

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Eridan is a SLUT, M/M, Nook Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, i guess, pool day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Eridan's at the pool with his friends.





	Eridan's Day at The Pool

Your name is Eridan Ampora. And you’re so happy to be alone for once. It’s only for like, a few minutes, but still, you’re alone. You and everyone else went swimming at the pool today, and so far it’s actually been pretty nice. People have been doing the high dive a lot, Karkat’s cuddled up in the corner with Dave, and Rose and Kanaya are sitting in chairs talking with each other. But unfortunately for you, you’ve been hella horny. You finally decided to get out of the waters when you saw the color of the chlorinated stuff turn ever so slightly a shade of violet. You recall the excuse you came up with. 

 

“i'll be back in a bit, gotta go use the load gaper.”

 

“JUST CALL IT A TOILET LIKE EVERYONE ELSE,” Karkat grunted. 

 

“wwhatevver.”

 

You then walked into the changing rooms. They were empty, it was just you guys here after all. The changing rooms are two different large rooms, one for the ladies and one for the gents. Inside the large room are small stalls, with curtains for doors. Inside each stall is a bench for someone to sit on while they switch outfits. You hurried into one near the back wall and sat down. And that’s how you got here. Now, to have some fun and relieve yourself. 

 

You grab hold of your violet swimsuit and pull it down, revealing your bulge and nook to the chilling air of the stall. It hangs around your left ankle, but you don’t care, you have to get off NOW. You sit back down and spread your nook open with your fingers. It’s quite puffy, it’s always puffy when you’re like this. Genetic material leaks out, coating your fingers and dripping onto the tiled floor. 

 

Slowly, you push one of your fingers in and tilt your head back in immense pleasure. God, this feels  _ so good _ . Your bulge pokes out, and you use your free hand to stroke it. Your member is...small for a seadweller, you’ll admit, but messing with your nook has always felt better. The tip of the wriggling purple member just peaks out a bit in your grasp as you jerk it. You add one more member into your nook and cry out into the empty room in pleasure. 

 

And then the curtain is drawn back. Oh shit.

 

Karkat stands in front of you, wearing an unfazed look. You look like like a deer in headlights, probably. Two fingers in your nook. A hand around your bulge. Drool on the corner of your mouth. The insides of your legs are violet. He steps inside and closes the curtains behind him.

 

“SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE DOING, HUH?” He questions, arms crossed.

 

You nod nervously.

 

“YOU’RE A REAL FREAK, AMPORA.”

 

You hang your head in shame, the degrading remark only adding to your arousal.

 

“FINISH UP, YOU PERV. PUT ON A SHOW FOR ME. I KNOW YOU WANT TO.”

 

You re-compose yourself. That’s exactly what you’re gonna do. You continue to push your fingers in and out of your nook, letting the genetic material leak onto the floor beneath you. Your hand stroking your bulge speeds up, and you start to moan loudly and lewdly. You smile seeing the slight drips of red fall from the Vantas’ swim trunks. He’s getting off on this. 

 

You continue like this and soon feel that feeling. You plunge your fingers in deep, as your bulge shoots genetic material into the air, landing on your chest. A few drops land on your glasses and face. Karkat smiles and claps slowly.

 

“so howw wwas that, chief?”

 

“OH MY GOD, YOU STUPID SLUT.”

 

You laugh and point down at the obvious mess that’s forming in his trunks. He quickly covers it with his hands. 

 

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.”

 

“yeah right. might as wwell showwer wwith me to clean it up, bucko.”

 

“FINE. GET UP. LET’S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH.”

 

He gets up close in your face.

 

“AND  **DON’T** TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS.”

You promise that you won’t.


End file.
